Please Send Help
by diaryofhannah
Summary: One-Shot series because I am deep in this hole of Star Wars fanfiction. Reylo and Finn and Poe because I am in a dark place and this is all I think about.
1. Almost Prank

**_Inspired by a post on my Insta thelonleycrouton after Ben has turned and he, Poe, and Finn are trying to get along._**

* * *

Rey and Leia were in meetings all day and normally when Leia was in a meeting she would give Finn, Poe, and Rey busy work. Today she had just told Finn and Poe to keep Ben out of trouble and they promised they would. What better way to keep him out of trouble then by pranking him? Finn went and knocked on Ben's door, "Hello friend!"

"Um, hi," Ben gave a nervous smile, Poe didn't look to happy to see him but Finn was smiling brightly, "Can I help you?"

"Rey has a bunch of boring meetings with your mom so she said you could come help us with her part of the chores, it's kind of a training exercise mixed with team bonding," Poe shrugged.

"Sure sounds fun," Ben smiled, this was obviously one of his mom's plans to get him more acustom to people in the resistance and stop silently standing next to Rey and following her around all the time.

"Come on, we have to get suited up to go outside," Finn explained as he lead Ben and Poe down the hallway.

"Outside, what are we doing?" Ben questioned starting to get suspicious, Finn and Poe said they forgive him but he still didn't entirely trust them.

"We just have to shovel the snow off the roof of the base and brush off the bushes around it," Poe explained.

"Why would be do that?" asked Ben out of curiosity rather than mistrust.

"So the roof doesn't cave in from the snow melting on the heaters and then turning to ice when it gets too cold and to keep the plants from having all their leaves break off and die," Finn explained.

Hours later Rey got out of her meetings and went to find Finn, Poe, and Ben. Leia had told her that Finn and Poe were instructed to hang out with them. Rey knew nothing good could come of that but every time she reached out with the force to check on them they all seemed in good spirits. Reaching out again Rey actually had the intentions if finding them and they were...outside?

Rey passed Leia in the hall, "Do you know where Ben, Finn, and Poe are?"

"Outside, which I thought was weird, I was just going to see what they are up to," Rey explained.

"Care if I join you?" asked Leia.

"Not at all, we'll have to get snow gear, I really hate the cold," Rey added as they head towards the doors.

"I would imagine, being used to Jakku and all," Leia and Rey chatted politely as they got ready and went outside. The planet was cold and snowy but none was falling at the moment, "Which direction?"

Sensing with the force Rey pointed, "This way."

Finn, Poe, and Ben were having fun talking and beating the bushes with brooms when Finn noticed two figures approaching through the trees. The prank hadn't gone exactly as planned, they were actually enjoying each other's company and Finn didn't want it to be ruined by Ben finding out it started as a joke. Finn ran to great the two figures who turned out to be Leia and Rey, "It's a long story but we told Ben you always have us and Rey shovel the roof and brush snow off the bushes so we asked him to help us as a prank but we're kinda friends now, please don't tell him we lied."

"This wasn't what I meant by keep him out of trouble but you did a good job," Leia smiled and put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Well I've been in meetings all day and I didn't promise to keep him out of trouble," Rey spoke as she scooped up some snow and threw it.

Ben flinched when the snow ball hit the back of his head, " Is that all you got?"

"Come find out!" Rey yelled and sprinted at Ben who tackled her and dragged her down the hill.

"That's the future of the force," Poe pointed down the hill where Rey and Ben were laughing as they tried to climb back of and kept slipping.

"Well the past of the force didn't have a sense of humor," Leia shrugged.


	2. Haunted

**_Non-turned Kylo Ren get's a wake up call. Inspired by the line of Rey saying Kylo Ren is afraid of not being as strong as Darth Vader._**

* * *

The scar on Kylo Ren's face was hurting so he spent alot of time in his room so he didn't have to be around people with his helmet off. Setting his helmet down next to his grandfathers and going to bed. When he woke up the next morning and went to pickup his helmet he could have sworn that his had been on the left and his grandfathers on the right but shrugged it off.

* * *

The next morning his grandfathers helmet was on the floor in front of his door he calmly set it back where it goes.

* * *

Then in front of the bathroom door where he nudged it aside with his foot.

* * *

It sat on his bathroom counter and he just left it.

* * *

It didn't truly bother him till he woke up with the helmet on his chest and threw it as a reflex.

* * *

The weird occurrences with the helmet weighed heavily on Kylo Ren's mind as he walked past on of the hangers, the door was cracked slightly and as he passed there was a small whisper of his name. Stopping and turning to slowly push the door open and take a step inside a small pair of hands dragged him into the room and shoved him up against the door which was quickly closed behind him. Looking down at Rey who had him pinned to the wall and Poe, Finn, and BB-8 who had closed the door, "Why are you here?"

"First of all, lower your volume," Poe commanded, glaring at Kylo Ren who glared back.

"What's to stop me from yelling?" Kylo Ren questioned.

"You're above calling for help, especially from me," Rey stood on her toes to take his helmet off.

"You're cute when you're mad," Kylo Ren smirked leaning down towards Rey and BB-8 let out an angry series of beeps.

"Okay, you're upsetting BB-8, time for plan b," Finn announced. Poe and BB-8 moved in front of the door and Finn lifted Rey onto his shoulder so she could actually tower over him, "We promised we wouldn't give you any chances to try and seduce Rey to the dark side."

"Vocab word!" Rey high fived Finn from on top of his shoulder.

"The General is making you learn from the same book I learned from when I was 11?" Kylo Ren questioned.

 _"You learned the word seduced before you went through puberty?"_ BB-8 beeped.

"Why do you know what puberty is? What are you teaching your droids? Why are you here? How did you get here?" Kylo rambled.

"We flew?" Poe rolled his eyes.

"Really? I thought you walked," Kylo Ren shot back.

"We have to be gone in 5 minutes," Finn checked his watch and set Rey down, "I'll get the door, Poe ready the ship."

"You have to read the note inside your grandfathers helmet," Rey told Kylo Ren.

"What?"

"Your grandfather's spirit put a note in his helmet for you to read but he can't connect with you while you are awake but you stopped dreaming so while you're asleep he makes you move it so you'll find it, he says your an idiot and has been pestering me to tell you to read the note," Rey explained.

"Why would he go to you?"

"Because he likes me more."

"He doesn't like you more."

"Come with us and he'll probably talk to you."

"Do you know what's in the note?"

"Anakin said he would tell me if I told you about the note."

"You're on a first name basis with my grandfather?"

"I only have a first name."

"I could change that."

Finn ran past them into the ship, "I'm out, you have 2 minutes Rey."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Ouch, do you even know if you like me or not?"

"Shut up," Rey turned to walk away.

"Helmet," Kylo Ren called after her and she threw it at him which hit him in the stomach but he caught it before it hit the ground, "No goodbye kiss?"

At that the guns on the ship that was just starting to hover pointed directly at him. Throwing his helmet on he ran out the door and slammed it shut. As he walked through the hall he passed Hux and greeted him with a cheerful, "Hi!"

Hux stared after him with shocked horror.

* * *

 ** _Would you like a part two with Rey's side and what's in the note?_**


	3. Haunted Part 2

**_Literally one person said they wanted this, so here's to you._**

* * *

Rey walked though an empty hallway as she started to hear footsteps behind her, turning to see who it was no one was standing there. Rey hummed to herself and continued to walk as the footsteps started again, "Hello?"

Getting no response Rey quickly walked to where Chewy was waiting for her.

* * *

That night Rey imagined walking through a hallway she couldn't place but was familiar with, she passed through a door and raised her hand to the sleeping figure of Kylo Ren who stood, walked to his desk and started to write, then folded the paper and put it inside his grandfathers helmet switching it's placement with his, and laid back in bed. Then a voice came from behind her, but she couldn't turn to face it, "Rey, I am Anakin, I put that note in his helmet because I can't talk to him without using your bond with him, it means alot more coming from me."

Rey woke up the next morning confused.

* * *

The next morning Rey was in back in Kylo Ren's room as he set the helmet in front of his door, "He can't leave without noticing this."

* * *

Again the next night, "Okay maybe this door."

* * *

"Rey, why don't you decide where to put it tonight?" Ben set his helmet on the bathroom and went back to bed, "Nice choice Rey, maybe he'll notice it's gone before he sees it."

* * *

"Okay, this is my last try before I change tactic," Rey stared at the helmet sitting on top of Kylo Ren's sleeping form.

* * *

Rey was called to meet with Leia and walked into her chamber to see the General speaking with Anakin, "So what's the plan?"

"Just go slap him, take Poe, Finn, and BB-8 with you," Leia answered, "I already told them about what is happening, just go and be back soon."

* * *

As they flew away Finn turned to Rey, "You'll tell us what it says right?"

"I'll repeat it as I hear it, he has to go find it soon," Rey shrugged.

"Were you thinking of kissing him?" asked Poe.

"Not till he's on your side," Rey answered turning red.

* * *

Rey, Finn, Poe, and BB-8 sat telling Leia what happened when Rey suddenly stood up, "Dear Ben, Rey is very smart when she said you're scared you'll never be as strong as me. I hope you never will be as stupid as I was, I thought strength was found in putting my path ahead of Padme's. The strength of a man comes from putting his lovers dreams ahead of his own. If you had stayed with the light you would have never met Rey but now that she is here you need to choose her above the battle of dark and light. No matter what happens you will be happy with her, you certainly are alot calmer. She needs her just as much as you need her."

Rey ran forward to embrace the air which they all assumed was a crying Ben Solo, ready to return to the light.

* * *

 ** _About to go see The Last Jedi so after this my fanfics will be more accurate. let me know what your favorite part of the movie is!_**


	4. Strawberries

_**I used to be allergic to strawberries but I grew out of it, recently turned Ben won't be so lucky.**_

* * *

Poe landed his ship as Rey and Finn ran to great him with Ben and Leia slowly following. After Poe hugged both Rey and Finn hugging them tightly he pushed a box into Rey's hands, "I managed to pick these up at a market and I'm almost certain you have never tried one."

"Wait you have to guess what it is, fruit of vegetable?" Finn took the box and peaked inside.

"Is this normal?" Ben asked Leia.

"You aren't the only boy Rey has wrapped around her finger, Poe and Finn love surprising her and making her happy," Leia whispered back.

"Give me one hint, what color it is?" Rey questioned.

"Red," Poe answered.

"Fruit or a vegetable?" Finn asked again.

"The only red vegetable I know of is a tomato, so I'm going to say fruit, but I have never seen a red fruit," Rey admitted.

"Would you like to phone a friend?" asked Poe.

Rey turned to Leia, "Can you list every red fruit?"

"I don't think I can, Finn let me see it so I make sure I can give her the answer," Leia looked inside the box, "Cherries, strawberries, apples, and passionfruit."

Rey looked confused and Ben responded, "Apple's can also be green and yellow."

"You can't help me!" Rey whined.

"I'm not," Ben reached to her shoulder to calm her.

"Just guess because I'm excited to see you try it," Poe smiled at Rey getting mad and Ben staying calm.

"Is it strawberries?" asked Rey.

"Yes," Finn handed one to her and passed one to Poe, Leia, Ben, and took one for himself.

"It has seeds on the outside," Rey commented as she stuck her tounge out to like the green part, "I don't eat this part, do I?"

"I was hoping you would try," Leia admitted, "The boys were just going to let you figure that out for yourself."

"You just bite it and then throw away the green part," Ben showed Rey by biting into his strawberry, and walking away, "Which I'm going to go do."

Leia watched Ben walk away and waited a minute to laugh with Rey, Poe, and Finn then excused herself to follow after her son. As Leia passed the men's bathroom she heard the sound of someone throwing up and cracked the door open, "Is there anyone in there besides Ben?"

"Just me," a voice called back.

"Who is me?" asked Leia.

"Luke," the voice responded as he walked to the bathroom door, "I'll guard the door, you go handle whatever happened, but I want to know why."

"Trust me, it's a story," Leia rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, not even glancing at the urinals, "Ben, why would you do that?"

"Finn handed it to me and I didn't want to refuse, and it's a special thing that Rey has with him and Poe, they don't like me," Ben paused in his sobbed rant to throw up again into the toilet.

Leia leaned forward to rub Ben's back, "I'm sorry I didn't teach you how to make friends, or be yourself, you have to tell them the truth, I'm guessing you'll want to do that tomorrow."

"I can't have much more in my stomach at this point," Ben choked out before he heaved forward again.

Ben spent the whole night in the bathroom which got blocked off by safety rope. Luke waked past it into the bathroom and the stall where Ben was alseep on the floor, "You ate something you were allergic to because of a girl."

"More or less, thank you" Ben sat up and excepted the glass of water Luke handed him.

Luke sat down on the floor next to his nephew, "Rey knows you were sick last night, you mom told her you had something to tell her, Poe, and Finn."

"Great," Ben stood and splashed water from the sink onto his paler than usual face.

"Poe asked if you were pregnant, so it could be worse," Luke chuckled, "They're waiting to have breakfast with you, brush your teeth first though, maybe some mouth wash."

Ben walked into the eating area as Rey, Finn, and Poe were throwing scraps of paper at each other and didn't notice Ben sitting down next to her, "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning," Rey turned and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek, "Are you feeling better, your mom said you had something to tell us, I felt you throwing up all night."

"You could feel that?" Ben questioned.

"It's part of your force thing," Finn explained.

"She hit her head on our shared wall so hard that I had to check on her," Poe laughed.

"Geez, thanks for the sympathy," Rey laughed.

"I got you ice and you weren't actually hurt, it's okay to laugh," Poe threw a ball of paper at her.

"We are not starting this again," Finn started to sweep up the paper.

"I'm allergic to strawberries," Ben announced suddenly.

Finn paused starring straight at the table, Poe looked at Ben then Rey who burst into laughter, "Why did you eat it then?"

"I thought you guys wouldn't like me if I didn't take part in your tradition," Ben shrugs.

"We're not going to dislike you for being allergic to strawberries, we're going to dislike you for things that matter, like your opinion of my hair," Poe explained.

"Your hair is very nice," Ben commented.

"Thank you," Poe smiled back.


	5. Mean

Ben had recently returned to the resistance and had to go through new recruit training which ment sitting through alot of lectures that he would space out in. Being in the same building as Rey made the pull of the force between them hard to ignore. Anytime Rey laughed Ben could feel the vibrations in his chest, when she gasps because Poe snuck up on her Ben can feel his shoulders tense and then relax, when Finn hugs Rey Ben can feel a warmth in his stomach that keeps him from being jealous. This time there was a pain in his chest, a sinking feeling in his stomach, it wasn't until he had to force himself to keep sitting up straight from the feeling of Rey doubling over in sobs that he stood up and addressed the instructor, "May I me excused."

"Of course," the instructor nodded as Ben all but ran from the room.

* * *

The hanger where the Falcon stood was empty,the door to it was open but the lights inside seemed to be off. Walking onto the ship Rey was curled up with her head in her knees sitting between the piolet and co-piolet chairs. Ben ran and sat next to her and she held out her hand to touch the side of his head. As soon as they made contact Ben _was walking through a hallway and as he approached an open door someone inside it said, "Rey is so annoying."_

 _"She's always greeting everyone like she hasn't seen someone in years." His vision shifted to the wall opposite of the door._

 _"Every time I see her she smiles like she missed me and she doesn't even know me!"_

 _"The generals perfect little Jedi that can do no wrong."_

 _"Just because she's sleeping with her son."_

 _"She's probably sleeping with the captain and former trooper too, she has them all wrapped around her finger," at this his vision started to blur._

 _"I have a meeting she's going to be at later today, it's so hard not to roll my eyes as she shares her opinions."_

 _"I was in a meeting lead by her, I wanted to strangle myself just listening to her annoying accent."_

 _"It's not even like she's pretty and you can space out and stare at her, she makes all these stupid facial expressions."_

 _"And she runs like an infant."_

 _"If the bad boy was smart he would stop promising not to leave her, it's probably the only reason he hasn't." he quickly turned and ran down the hall and the vision ended._

"Why would they say those things?" Rey looked up at Ben with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He scooted closer and sat with his back to the pilot chair and pulled Rey to lean forward against his shoulder, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Why not?" Rey's voice was muffled by his arm.

"Because I love you, I see everything that you and I love them, all the things that they can't see, they aren't looking at you for how sweet you are, how hard working, and the goodness in you, they just want to fit you into the mold of things they don't like about themselves," Ben whispered as he rubbed circles onto Rey's back with one hand and the other holding her head.

"But what if I am annoying, ugly, and fat?"

"They feel like they are annoying and ugly and that's why they said those things, why would you think you are fat?" Ben questioned putting away to look at her.

"I have eyes," Rey shrugged.

"Rey you've been malnourished your whole life, you can not base your weight on that, it's not normal or healthy," Ben spoke softly as he heard someone board the ship.

"What happened?" Poe asked gesturing to the floor.

Ben looked at the floor and realized it was covered in glass, looking around everything that had been made of glass in the ship save for the window was shattered. Rey's emotions had disturbed the force enough to push against the place surrounding her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Ben put a comforting hand to the side of her face before turning to the pilot, "Rey overheard some people saying cruel things about her and when she walked into here and stopped holding back her emotions the force must have let out of her in a burst."

"That's okay, I'll clean this up and then we can go knock some heads," Poe smiled as he left to get a dust pan.

"I won't let him do that," Ben could feel Rey's discomfort, "You don't have to face them and they don't have to know they got to you."

"Thank you," Rey whispered.

Poe came back and sat next to Rey across from Ben, "What happened?"

"I was walking through the hall and heard some people in a room saying mean things about me, I'm fine, please don't try and find them it will only make it worse," Rey pleaded.

"What did they say that was so bad?" asked Poe.

"They said I run stupid, make annoying facial expressions, and that you only like me because I'm sleeping with you," Rey explained.

Finn walked in and sat down between Ben and Poe, "What are we doing?"

"Just sit tight, I'll be right back," Poe got up and walked away, soon after his voice came through the speaker of the hangar and probably every speaker in the base, "Hello everyone this is commander Poe Dameron, I recently heard a rumor about myself and would like to explain that I am in a 4 year dry spell and not sleeping with anyone, I repeat a 4 year dry spell, thank you."

Ben and Rey burst into laughter so hard they both fell on their sides and Finn looked very confused as Leia stormed into the ship, "Where is he?"

"I'm here and I regret nothing," Poe strut triumphantly up to them, sat next to Rey, and gave her a side hug, "Some people were saying some mean things about Rey, I'm hoping they'll be embarrassed enough to stop."

Leia sighed as she turned to Rey, "Are you okay, dear?"

"I feel better now," Rey smiled.

* * *

 ** _Part 2? yay or nay._**


	6. Nothing

**_IILittle-force-userII \- I feel terrible I forgot what part two of Mean was supposed to be but if I remember it I will write it for you, I promise._**

* * *

Kylo Ren turned his back to Hux and punched the wall which emitted sparks and started making an error noise, "Anything else I can do for you, Supreme Leader?"

"Leave," Kylo Ren growled and continued to punch the wall ignoring the pull of the force that made his skin tingle and feel heavy. It wasn't till he felt her eyes on him that he dropped to his knees.

Rey walked over and ran her hand from one of his shoulders to the other and back, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Ben whispered wiping away is tears with the hand that wasn't covered in blood.

"If something upsets you of course it matters," Rey stepped over the shards of glass and fragments of metal to stand in front of him and lean down to eye level bushing his hair away from his face.

"When you're here everything else is insignificant."

* * *

 ** _I'm just thinking about Kylo Ren immediately turning back to Ben when Rey is involved and wow._**


End file.
